Beauty and the Beast
by cloverminx
Summary: UPDATED! AmiTrowa romance; a fairytale retelling; Added Chapter 2 and 3! The plot thickens...The bravery of a certain female is being tested... and how strong is a mother-daughter love for each other? Please R&R! Comments are always appreciated.
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

Beauty and the Beast By cloverangel42  
  
Author's Note: I have finally decided to write an anime fanfic, after thinking for so long about doing it (3 years actually.-_-') .Why now you ask? I am finally inspired to write one after reading several Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover fanfiction. There's not a lot of good Ami/Trowa centered fanfictions out there so I went what the hell, if no one is doing it then I have to do it myself. Crossovers are really hard to do, and I'm always up for a challenge. ^_^ This is my first fanfic, so be nice and give me constructive criticism (although a little praising wouldn't hurt ^_~ ). I apologize if the characters are OOC, but I'm writing everything off the top of my head. Ami is based on the manga version; Trowa is based on the TV series. This story is based on my favorite classic fairytale of all time, Beauty and the Beast. It will incorporate elements from both the Disney movie and other various book versions. This story is clique, but bare with me!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, then I would be filthy rich by now. But I'm not. You wouldn't pick on a poor college student right? Heck, if I were rich, would I be in college right now? Nooooooooooo, of course not!  
  
Summary: AU- A retelling of Beauty and the Beast with Ami and Trowa as the main characters. The only couple is Amy and Trowa. The other characters of GW and SM are not in here, unless I change my mind later on. Sorry! But right now I just want to focus on one couple.  
  
Prologue: In the Beginning  
  
Once upon a time in a distant land far away, there was a shining castle hidden within the green forest. The forest was filled with light and joy. Life was evident in the sweet tinkling of the water streams and the chirping of birds. Within that splendid castle lived a prince. A prince who was like no other. He had all the desired qualities of a prince: dark, handsome, intelligence, and courage. But there was a mystery attached to him. He never ventured outside the forest, instead keeping to himself, away from other people. And so the people forgot he existed, even forgetting they lived in a kingdom. People do not think of what has been, so occupied they were with just living. And so life went on.  
  
A few years later.  
  
The clock struck midnight on a dark stormy night. The prince had just turned fifteen. As usual, there was no celebration. To him it only meant just another year passed, nothing special. He was sitting in a comfy brown armchair, engrossed in his reading. Fire played merrily in the fireplace before him, yet its warmth could not soften his facial features. The prince was stoic to a fault.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
The prince looked up, annoyed with this rare interruption. Sighing softly, he closed his book. He walked steadily to the great front doors of the castle. Once there, he opened the door. A gorgeous lady stood proudly before him. Despite wearing a dark cloak, she was finely dressed in a magnificent gown of gold studded with jewels of every color. Her golden blond hair, though damp from rain, shone with luster. Indeed, she was the epitome of femininity: ruby red lips, ivory skin, and blue-gray eyes.  
  
She could have any man she wanted to bow at her dainty feet. But she only desired one man, for she could foresee potential greatness in him. The lady smiled prettily and gave a graceful curtsey. "I greet you my prince", replied she. "I was wondering if you would provide shelter to me from this storm tonight." She batted her long eyelashes, hoping that her beauty would dazzle the prince.  
  
But the prince showed no sign of emotion on his face. No admiration, no lust, nothing at all. "There is a small town outside the forest. It is not far away. You may find shelter there", answered the prince.  
  
Extreme shock marred her pretty features. No man has ever rejected her before. Ever! Lightening flashed. The storm rumbled louder than before. Ominous clouds begin to circle around the castle.  
  
"You think you can reject me? ME?" the lady sneered. In an instant, her golden appearance changed into a raven-haired woman wearing a clinging black dress. Her red eyes glowed with intense anger against her white skin.  
  
Still the prince did not showed any reaction. As he had suspected, she was the evil fairy who seduced men out of desire for power.  
  
The evil fairy came close to him, purring. "I can give you anything, anything you want- power, wealth, fame. Accept me." Her deadly voice beckoned to him like a siren.  
  
"No."  
  
"What!!!!!" screamed the evil fairy, "How dare you refuse me"! She towered over him, floating in the air. Her gnarled black wand pointed straight at the prince, dead-centered.  
  
"I give you one last chance. Accept me as your lover", demanded she.  
  
The prince held firm. Never once did he show fear. His one emerald eye uncovered by the uni-bang bore intensely at the evil fairy. He knew he stood no chance against her but he refused to be intimidated by her.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Very well then. If you will not have me, then at least let me leave you with a parting gift. A special curse, just for you."  
  
Black magic incantations echoed in the air. The storm roared with renewed fury, the rain unrelenting. Blackness crept over the white castle. The forest trees became gnarled and menacing. A misty fog coated the forest. Howls of wolves pierced the air: the era of darkness has begun.  
  
The prince collapsed to his feet, clutching his chest in great agony. Internal flames seemed to eat away at his body. His body was changing. Tan fur rapidly covered every inch of his skin. His hands and feet morphed into humongous paws with sharp claws. Fangs sprouted in his mouth. A dark brown mane covered his head. He grew and grew. Until he couldn't hold it in any longer, he howled in great pain. His clothes were now in shreds. He now sat hunched over on the cold stone floor as the evil fairy stood above him.  
  
"I have made you into a beast: half-lion, half-man. Since you won't accept me, your new appearance will drive away any chance you have at love. This is your punishment for your arrogance." An evil laugh rang down the lonely hallway of the castle.  
  
The evil fairy then knelt down. "But there is a way to break the spell. First, you must fall in love with a pure-hearted girl. Second, she must fall in love with you, the way that you are now. She must return your love before the last petal on this rose fall, or else you will remain a beast forever."  
  
A pink light glowed on her left hand. A perfect blood-red rose appeared. "This rose will bloom on your twentieth birthday. Take good care of it for your life depends on it."  
  
The evil fairy proceeded to place the rose in front of the fallen prince, smirking. "You will never find love with that hideous form of yours. You will be lonely forever. The spell will never be broken for who could ever love a beast?" crowed she. With a triumphant laugh, the evil fairy disappeared in the lightening flash.  
  
"Goodbye, Prince Trowa.."  
  
Trowa drew up his head and roared out all his misery and pain to the world that bothered to listen.  
  
Years passed.  
  
".and they lived happily ever after."  
  
Then the velvet-covered book was closed shut. A soft sigh escaped from a pair of lips, just barely. A young lady looked out the window of the library. The sun shone brightly outside, but it did not reflect her mood at all. Sadness was evident in her bright blue eyes.  
  
"When will I ever found someone who will love me for who I am, and not judge me at first sight?" 


	2. Chapter One: The Odd Girl

Beauty and the Beast  
By cloverangel42  
  
Author's Note: I know this is not the most original story in the world. The title is not original either, but I will change it once I think of a more creative title. This story is cliché, but think of it as a fleshed- out fairy tale. At first I thought I was attempting to write a good fanfic, but at the rate I'm going, it's going to be more like a short novel. So be patient with me if I don't update soon since I'm a busy college girl. Plus I like to edit my chapters before I publish them since I am a perfectionist. Because I want all you guys to enjoy this story as much as possible! I am sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors in the prologue but that's because for once I didn't proofread my work since I was so excited to post my fanfic on ff.net right away! Warning: the first two chapters are not as exciting or good as the prologue since it's just to set up the story for later on. But I'm trying my best! Thanks for those who reviewed my story are at the end of this chapter. One more thing: (parentheses) represent thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Ok, I will finally shut up now.  
Chapter One: The Odd Girl  
An ebony balcony overlooked the entire span of the forest. Dark foliage was everywhere, except for a patch of bare ground just outside the border, where the town lies. North of the town lied rolling hills and towering mountains.  
  
Abruptly the scene from the balcony suddenly plummeted to the ground at great speed, stopping after contact with the ground. The tall iron gates quickly zoomed up close; an unseen force flung open its gates. Flashes of old gnarled trees rushed by, becoming a blur.  
  
Loud panting of a large animal was heard, the sound of twigs snapping from running. The ground echoed from the pounding of humongous paws. The trees became less dense as the border grew near. Patches of sunlight pierced together into one whole mass as the border was reached.  
  
The sudden burst of light temporarily blinded him; he covered his weak eyes. But through the slit of his narrowed eyes he saw something standing a few feet away from the border.  
  
Not something, but someone.  
  
A shadowy figure concealed by the incoming sunrise. Judging from the petite body outline, the long dress indicated the person was a girl. Her hair was short, framing her head and face. Her back was to him. Slowly she turned toward him, her face almost in full view.  
CRASH!  
Lightening flashed across the gloomy window. Dark emerald eyes opened. The beast sat up quickly from his bed, sweating and panting loudly. Slowly he calmed down. Groaning, he pressed his paw over his eyes.  
  
(The same dream as before. These dreams had been occurring more and more frequently now, especially within the last three months.)  
  
(Who was that girl? Why was she in his dreams?)  
  
**Morning**  
  
The girl in question was currently walking down the main street of the town, her face hidden inside a book. She was heading toward her favorite place in the world: the library.  
  
She ignored the prying stares aimed at her.  
  
The townspeople whispered among themselves:  
  
There she goes again, always a book in front of her face.  
  
She's odd. She's not like us, not like us at all.  
  
That girl is always off in her own world.  
  
It's not proper for a girl to read ALL the time.  
  
I hear she's a genius.  
  
Well, her mother is a doctor.  
  
She doesn't have a father.  
  
Pity, it's such a shame that such a pretty girl is so odd.  
  
The young men of the town admired her from a safe and proper distance. For there was a certain aura about her that seems to state: You can come near me, but don't come too close. She was more than just a pretty girl. She was beautiful. Her nickname was Beauty, but she never developed a big ego about her "title". All the females, young and old, envied her delicate features.  
  
Her soft hair was so blue that it was almost black, quite an unusual color, but it did not look out of place on her. The ends of her short hair curled just beneath her ear. Long hair was the norm, but this girl did not follow the norm. Her eyes sparkled like twin sapphires, contrasting against her pale yet pink-tinted complexion. A cute little nose and pleasing mouth gave her a gentle appearance. Her sky blue dress flattered her slim figure. She walks with flowing grace, her feet barely marking the ground.  
  
She looked up from her reading and stared at the crowd with an erringly vacant expression. The townspeople abruptly stopped whispering, and guiltily continued their prior work and doings.  
  
Ami Mizuno sighed softly and proceeded to read her book again. She and her mother had just moved into this quaint little town three months ago. Before they left their old town, Ami had received many offers of marriage. But she had sweetly declined all her suitors, explaining that she cannot leave her mother alone. Father had left them to fend for themselves early in life. Her gracious answers only made the men more enamored of her than ever. But nothing could convince her to marry.  
  
She could not exactly fathom out why she chose not to marry in the first place. Something held her back, for the enticing future held a fleeting yet present promise. Intuition had told Ami that much, and she believed steadfastly in it.  
  
Yet what was that promise?  
  
To Ami, the promise was a bright shining thing. It offers another chance to be alive, to start over with a new beginning. But the residents of this new place were no better than those living in her old town. They see her reading, and they assumed the worst.  
  
She's too smart... She reads too much... She doesn't talk much. She seems better off alone.  
  
Ami felt confined all her life. People expected her to behave a certain way and she had subconsciously lived up to their expectations. She longed to be free, to be true to herself without fear of reproach.  
  
She stopped in front of the library. Her blue eyes stared off into the horizon. Bright sky with serene clouds and lush green hills beckoned beyond the civilized boundary of town life. Ami half-smiled. The one good thing about this place was it offered fantastic scenery.  
(When you're surrounded by nature, you don't feel as lonely.)  
Shaking off that thought, she went inside the library.  
To be continued. (I have always wanted to say that! Hehehe.^_^)  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing for my story so far! Especially:  
  
Faith-chan AKA Myst Lady: Thank you for my being my very first reviewer on ff.net and for your encouragement in writing crossovers. You're right; they're not as hard once you start them. ^_^  
  
Kaiya: It's great to know I'm not the only one whose favorite senshi is Ami-chan! ^_~  
  
amy-chan: I'm glad I made you happy. Don't worry I won't stop writing this story anytime soon. Ami and Trowa do make a wonderful "what-if, but never will be" couple. ^ ^  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Great idea! Thank you for the suggestion. An additional character will certainly spice things up and gives my story more substance. Look for "him" in the later chapters (hint Chapter 6+) Suggestions are always welcome, since it will help break my occasional writer's block!  
  
CG Anna Marie: I agree with you that the Little Mermaid is also a great fairytale. My writing is not THAT fantastic (embarrassed). I think sometimes my writing is too descriptive so that there isn't a lot of dialogue and action. I tend to focus on the thoughts and feelings of individual characters rather than have them interact with one another. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't meet your expectations. But I will do my best to make this story enjoyable for you and everyone.  
  
tina: LOL (laughing out loud) You said the exact same thing as my closest friend did. You're right, it is 'interesting' since its neither good nor bad. You will have to decide for yourself. But remember, the first two chapters are just to set-up-the-story. There will definitely be some action in Chapter Three, so please wait a while longer.  
  
Aurora: Thanks for calling my chapter cute.*blinks* I wasn't expecting that at all. LOL You know, "cute" is a nice way to put it actually once I thought about it.  
  
Dorsai: You didn't have to review; you already read my story before I even posted it online! You are one silly person, but I love you anyway! ^_~  
  
Princess Mercury: I do agree with you that Ami and Trowa do make a cute couple. After all, since I'm writing this fanfic. ^ ^  
  
Mogui: Thank you for the compliments! If you have any ideas for GW/SM character cameos, let me know! Suggestions are always welcome! Oh yeah, I love Celestrial Covenant so please update ASAP. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Two: Mystery

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! University work is killing me. -_-;; Anyway, instead of posting up just one chapter, it will be two chapters! Yay! I hope you enjoy reading these next two chapters- suggestions and constructive criticisms are always welcome.  
  
For those who reviewed last time:  
  
CG Anna Marie- Thank you for the compliments. I really appreciate them. I will continue to make my writing meet your expections.  
  
Mogui- You are very perceptive. I see most of myself in Ami- which is why I like her character so much. I am a thinker, but I definitely don't have a genius IQ =P. I wish I did though- then studying for school would be so much easier. ^_^ I think the term "shy bookworm" describes me best.  
  
Grey Wolf4- Thank you for the kind review and I'm glad you like the Trowa/Ami coupling and my interpretation of 'Beauty and the Beast'.  
  
** Now on to the story!**  
  
Chapter Two: Mystery  
  
**Inside the Library**  
  
Ami prepared herself to drown out the outside world with books. After returning the book to the librarian, she headed over to the history section.  
  
Being the curious girl she was, Ami wanted to learn all about her new home. What better way to start than reading up on its history? Her sharp eyes expertly scanned over the various volumes. The books gave off an old yet comforting smell, as if they existed for ages of time passed.  
  
Ami's lovely face lighted up with joy. One particular book stood out from the rest. It was quietly tucked away into the corner, so thin that it could not be seen unless one looked carefully. There was no title or author's name on either the spine or cover. Strangely enough, it was in perfect condition. No flaws or even a speck of dust. The cover was black and smooth, not cloth-bound like the rest in the library.  
  
Despite its innocent appearance, Ami sensed weird vibes radiating from the book. Her curiosity increased tenfold, she ignored the nagging feeling in her heart. Ami battled with her conscience.  
  
Maybe you shouldn't read this book. You may learn more than what you want to know.  
  
But knowledge is not something to be afraid of.  
  
Sometimes it brings trouble.  
  
Knowledge can be good or bad, depending on how it's used.  
  
It may haunt you.  
  
I am not afraid!  
  
Argument closed, Ami settled into a chair and began reading. In blood-red script, the book seemed to talk to her:  
  
"The forest outside of this town holds many secrets. To those who are new to the area, I suggest you do not go into the forest at night for any reason. People had gone into this forest and some have not returned. The forest is cursed by a dark power.  
  
You may laugh, but this is not a funny matter. For you see, this town hides it own dark secret. The current forest has not always been dark and menacing. It was beautiful and full of life, but no more. Dark creatures rule, and unidentified howls can be heard in the air. Those howls do not belong to ordinary wolves.  
  
A gray mist covers the entire forest, clouding out the sight. Do not fall prey to the mist. The interior of the forest is so dark at night that one cannot see the sky above, much less the moon. Beware of strange glowing lights; they are the souls of trapped spirits. They are spiteful of the living, and do not hesitate to add one more to their kind. Luckily fewer had been spotted recently, but that does not lessen the danger.  
  
There is an ancient castle located at the center of the forest. It used to be a kingdom, but the long years of time erased that memory from everyone's minds except mine... A prince used to live in the castle, but the prince mysteriously disappeared.  
  
Rumor has it that a huge beast of unknown origin now resides in the forest. It roams at night, searching for something. What the beast actually is, no one knows.  
  
If you do happen to go into the forest, then take caution. First of all, do not be afraid. The dark forest thrives on fear. Second, do not panic. The forest is only scary at night. Daylight will reach inside the forest. And most important of all, bring a source of light with you. Without light, you stand little chance of finding your way.  
  
Take heed and be careful."  
  
-Signed, Time Keeper  
  
A creepy chill spread throughout Ami's body. It felt like the writer of the book was giving instructions to her! She remembered her first impression of the forest: dark and foreboding. But at the same time she was attracted to its mystery. No wonder no one in this town would talk about the forest.  
  
Who is the Time Keeper anyway? Yet she did not doubt the credibility of the book. It sounded too serious to be joking. Wanting to learn more, Ami flipped to the next page. Nothing. She scanned through the other pages: all blank. Disappointed, Ami went back to the first page and read it again.  
  
The second reading only served to make her more confused than ever. Trapped spirits, ancient castle, a missing prince, and an unknown beast do not make any sense to her. Ami placed the book in its proper spot in the shelf. She wasn't in the mood for reading anymore.  
  
Ami quietly left the library without checking out a single book. Her mind was too occupied what she had just read. She returned to an empty home as usual. Her mother was out doing house calls. A note was left on the dinner table:  
  
Dear Ami,  
  
I won't be home for a few days because I got called outside of town. I am traveling on the road that leads into the forest. Don't worry; someone is traveling with me. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for your birthday. Happy 17th Birthday, Ami.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
"That's ok, Mom," Ami softly replied.  
  
The note wasn't the only thing on the table. A postcard was also waiting for her.  
  
Birthday always means a postcard from Father. How did he know about the new address? Ami dismissed that thought from her mind. Father always had his ways. The postcard read:  
  
Happy Birthday Ami. As you know, I'm still traveling from place to place looking for inspiration. I hope you and your mother are well. The picture  
in the front is my painting of the place I'm currently staying in.  
-Father  
  
Ami's blue eyes widen. Father never drew a picture of where he was staying. She quickly turned the postcard over and gasped in surprise. The picture wasn't what she expected. It was dark and dreary. A black castle stood forbiddingly in the background. Dark, withered branches of numerous gnarled trees covered the landscape. The foliage looked exactly like the trees that make up the forest around her town!  
  
What was Father doing in a place like that?  
  
Ami inspected the postcard more closely. Could the black castle be the ancient castle the book had talked about earlier? Is the forest in the postcard really the same as the one surrounding this town? Questions like those raced through her mind. But then she remember something much more important. Her mom was passing through the same exact forest!  
  
She prayed that Mom would make it through the forest safely. 


	4. Chapter Three: Safe Return?

Chapter Three: Safe Return?  
  
Ami's mom silently shuddered. Night came too soon. She had started out as early as possible. The driver refused to make the return trip with her. She was riding a plow horse, holding out a lantern to light the path.  
  
She was alone.  
  
Treating the patient took less time than she had expected. Ami's mom thought it would take a few days at least. She started going back around mid-afternoon. Why didn't she wait until the next morning? Because Ami's birthday was today. She desperately wanted to be home to celebrate with her beloved daughter.  
  
I know I haven't been the mother I should be, since I'm not always there for you. But you understood. Please let me make it home in time for your birthday today at least...  
  
Darkness reigned supreme in the forest. The foggy mist threatened to swallow up the dirt path if it wasn't for that golden yellow light.  
  
The trees seemed to be alive, ready for any misstep by the sole traveler. An occasional hoot from an owl pierced the air.  
  
Ami's mom observed her surroundings anxiously, ready in case anything would happen. The plow horse traveled on steadily. It was too silent.  
  
Intuition told her that some evil presence was lurking nearby. Ami's mom gripped a wooden club tightly. She found the old piece of wood before going far into the forest interior. It gave small comfort at the least.  
  
If I ran into trouble, then I'm not going be attacked without fighting back!  
  
With renewed determination, she held on to her courage. Mrs. Mizuno did not become a doctor and single-handedly raised a daughter for nothing.  
  
She will need all her courage and strength she could muster tonight.  
  
For the hunt will begin; and no prey has ever escaped alive...  
  
HOWWWWLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark shapes flew quickly between the trees. Wolves!  
  
Howls followed each other in succession. A very large pack was hunting tonight. Bright red eyes glowed dangerously under the cover of trees. The wolf pack efficiently surrounded the horse and its rider before they could react. Loud growling echoed throughout the forest.  
  
The plow horse reared on its hind legs and screamed wildly with fear. The rider held on for her dear life. With what strength she had left, she quickly pulled on the reins to regain control of the horse.  
  
Once the horse was somewhat calm, she quickly lit her club with the lantern and flung the lantern straight where the most pairs of glowing eyes were. The lantern exploded upon hitting the ground, causing smoking fires and flying glass fragments.  
  
The wolves yelped with pain and surprise. Taking advantage of that momentary distraction, Ami's mom urged the horse to run as fast as it can. Go! she cried. The horse needed no motivation; it galloped for its life upon the beaten path.  
  
Howls of rage filled the air. No prey had eluded them before. The wolf pack renewed their attack, racing toward their runaway target.  
  
Ami's mom leaned forward, crouching close against the horse. A flaming torch was in one hand. She could hear the heavy breathing of the wolves following close behind. She kept her eyes forward, determined to outrun the wolves. Something was looming up ahead in the distance. As the horse got closer, Ami's mom saw what it was: a castle!  
  
Relief flooded her face. Just a few more yards... Tall black gates appeared within her eyesight. She was about to slow down the horse, but the gates amazingly swung open by themselves! The horse rushed through the gates; the wolves close at its heels. The second the horse went in completely, the gates slammed shut. The snarling wolves struggled to get inside by the open gaps, but to no avail. All they got for their trouble were tired feet and sore noses.  
  
Dr. Mizuno stopped the horse and looked out at the gates. After making sure the horse was safely secured, she glanced forward. A grand sight greeted her eyes. The castle was HUGE. But it was completely black, blending into the mist. Grotesque sculptures of gargoyles protruded from the edges of the castle. Its towers reached high into the air.  
  
"No wonder I didn't see it before," whispered Ami's mom in awe.  
  
Holding her makeshift torch, she looked around the castle. Curiosity overcame her initial fear. Dr. Mizuno strolled along the outside of the castle, observing its front entrance gardens. Eventually she made her way to the back.  
  
She cried out with joy. White lilies floated softly on the smooth water of the pond. Each lily glowed with inner light, emitting peacefulness and calm. "Like Ami", smiled the mother doctor. White lilies were her daughter's favorite flower.  
  
She glanced at the castle's stonewall. Vines so dark green it looked black at first glance clung tightly to it. Ivory pink-tinted flowers bloomed fully, soaking in the night air. Moonflowers! Dr. Mizuno knew these flowers were rare, only blooming at nighttime.  
  
She walked toward the lake, spotting a white lily close by. Dr. Mizuno bent over, and broke its stalk.  
  
A low growl filled the air. Dr. Mizuno froze, the lily held in her hand. She straightened up, refusing to show any fear.  
  
"What have you done?" a soft voice asked dangerously. "You have repaid my kindness of opening the gates by taking what is not yours."  
  
"Sir, I did not know the castle was occupied. I thought it was abandoned," Ami's mom replied politely. She turned around slowly... and nearly fainted from fright.  
  
A fearsome man-beast stood tall on its hind legs. Part of its mane covered one of its green eyes. The one eye showing glowed menacingly. The face cannot be described, except one cannot tear one's eyes away from it if caught in its glance. He was simply dressed in a white shirt and black pants that managed to fit his huge frame.  
  
"You must be punished for your mistake."  
  
Before she could stop herself, Dr. Mizuno's eyes widen with fright. Her breath was caught in her throat. He can't be thinking of eating her!  
  
As if he was reading her mind, the beast bluntly stated, "I have no taste for human flesh. You will be imprisoned inside this castle until you perish."  
  
"You can't do that!" Ami's mom snapped back, her eyes flaring. "I picked this white lily because it was my daughter's favorite flower and tonight is her birthday. I will not abandon my only daughter to be alone in this world." The thought of her sweet Ami gave her courage to stand up to this creature.  
  
The beast startled, ever so slightly. He grew impressed with this mother. Here's a mother who clearly loves her only child. Her statement about being alone in this world stabbed deeply into his heart, better than any steel sword or arrow. He shook his head: Keep your mind focused Trowa. His face became unemotional once more.  
  
"Then you may pick as many of my lilies as you want and leave this place freely," answered the beast. Just when Dr. Mizuno was about to thank him gratefully, he quickly added, "Under one condition though."  
  
"And what is that one condition?" Ami's mom asked suspiciously.  
  
I knew there was a catch somewhere.  
  
"If you do not comply with this condition, you forfeit your life now. Understood?" continued the beast.  
  
Dr. Mizuno quietly nodded her assent.  
  
"Good. Whatever or whoever greets you first on your return home must come and stay here with me," the beast demanded.  
  
Ami's mom instantly paled. Oh no...Ami! She groaned mentally, knowing she was in no position to argue with this monster.  
  
"I agree with your condition," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "I swear upon the honor code of a practicing physician." To her extreme surprise, the beast gave an elegant bow to her.  
  
"Thank you for agreeing, even though I did not give you much of a choice. The lilies will be my gift to your daughter. Please give my congratulations to her."  
  
"I will sir," she whispered softly. With a heavy heart, she turned her attention to picking the lilies for Ami. When she turned around again, there was no sign of the beast. It was as if he was never there.  
  
**Morning**  
  
The horse walked wearily up the hill toward town. Dr. Mizuno's head was bowed down, not from weariness, but from heartbreak. She knew what would happen.  
  
That damn beast knew just as well as she did!  
  
Her mouth set into a straight line momentarily, and then softened with final defeat. She had to accept her fate. The beast was too powerful for her, and for anyone, to deal with. In addition, the townspeople would never believe her, even if she were a respectable doctor. The bouquet of white lilies did little to comfort her. "At least I got her something special for her birthday," said Ami's mom.  
  
"Mom! You're back early!" a sweet voice called out. Normally, Dr. Mizuno's heart would soar at that sound. This time around, it had the opposite effect. Fear and dismay washed over her. In the distance, she could see her daughter running toward her.  
  
Ami will soon know the consequence of greeting her mother first...  
  
Dr. Mizuno internally braced herself, straightened up her back, and pasted on a tired smile.  
  
"Mom, you look tired. Let's go back home together," Ami chatted happily and then abruptly stopped. "I thought you went with someone." She stared at the object in her mother's hand. "Those must be white lilies, my favorite. Where did you get them? I thought none grew around here."  
  
Ami's mom sighed and replied, "It's a long story... I'll tell you everything when we're home." Her daughter looked straight into her eyes and nodded.  
  
**After the narrative**  
  
"So those white lilies came with a heavy price," stated Ami. "Though they're still lovely."  
  
Mrs. Mizuno said, "You should not go. I will not rest easy knowing you are in the power of that beast."  
  
Ami argued, "But a promise is still a promise that must be kept. According to the agreement you made with the beast, whoever greets you first on your return home must go and live with him correct?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then I must go to him Mom," the blue-haired girl concluded. "If we do not fulfill our part of the promise, then the beast might take out his anger on this town. And he let you go without harm. Thank God!" Ami ran into the waiting arms of her mother and hugged her tightly. She had bravely held in her tears and fear throughout the entire narrative, but the dams behind her eyes threatened to burst any moment.  
  
"I'm ok Ami. Hush," consoled Mrs. Mizuno, softly rocking her daughter back and forth. "Everything will be alright".  
  
"I know. I will go and live with the beast for as long as he requires. I don't think he will eat me since you said he had no taste for human meat," reasoned Ami.  
  
"Plus, I must thank him personally for the white lilies." 


End file.
